User talk:TCtheRogue/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:TCtheRogue page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 17:33, August 7, 2010 So new... I am so new to this that I have NO idea what I am doing. Pardon my mess while I am in construction. If I do something incorrectly, please let me know. I have been doing all kinds of documenting for my own family about Bakugan since way back before they announced the Bakugan Tours. I am an analyst at heart, and want to understand everything. Once I know something, I want to share it so others don't need to go through whatever I did to get answers. So, I am sure my blog will be filled with boring mutinae about the game, life, and other things that hang out there on the fringe. Happy to meet you all, and hope to recognize some faces! Take care - TC (talk) 13:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) .............. MOMMA ROGUE!!!! YOU HAVE A WIKI!!! WOOT!!!! SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't die!!!) 13:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello. So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 13:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that was a Auto Message. BTW, Hi. You're T.C.? That sounds like me, T.S.! []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 13:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, and you're Welcome. []. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''For a Message, press Here.]] 13:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) GAH!!! MOMMA ROGUE????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When did you came here???????? Ou, and thanks for the hint, i will try that!!!!!!!!!!! This is kinda unusual.......... I´m freaked..... Well, whatever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why men is always after me? 14:01, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello there TC, my name is Agent Z and I say hello :) So I heard............[[User Talk:Agent Z|''You Liek........]] MUDKIPZ!!! 15:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) not if I beat you first momma. SAY IT AGAIN[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'SAY IT AGAIN!']] (we won't die!!!) 16:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) You're quite popular.Yami no Hikari (talk) 16:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!!!!! TC hi ^-^ Thanks! Thanks for the welcome - I will figure this out and not be so annoying soon enough. :p TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 23:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello.-User:Leonidas1234 TALK TO ME!!!! 23:28, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Eh... I don't really know, to be truthful. Every time you edit a page, it automatically goes on your Followed Pages list. I have no idea what function it serves in society. Darkus''Master'':I'm serious. 00:03, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I think you have a completely valid point. My family here may or may not agree, but this is a public resource for those whom like to research the Bakugan they buy and see on TV, and that is perfectly fine. The only problem is that if something like yesterday happens, we get NO work done, and it turns out with hurt feelings all around. The sad part is, since Abce2 has left, that has been about all that has been going on. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 14:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) -_-" err, ok. when works for you??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:00, August 13, 2010 (UTC) i'll be the guy in the straight jacket. No joke. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 17:03, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi, thanks for the words of wisdom. My user's name is AgentZ and message me today when you are on. Thanks, AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 14:17, August 15, 2010 (UTC) No it's AgentZ..... AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 23:26, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I wanna brawl Momma. Nuff Sayed. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 23:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oops server broke, hey! AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 01:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) IRC? It's like a private room for the Wikia for Admins to use. Oh yeah it's right here. The password word is roleplay since it's the RPW of me and Airzel-of-Haos's Wikia. http://www.chatzy.com/337821001197 AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 01:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Bakugan dimensions Hey TC wanna brawl again one day and by the way i am bagheri in BD and i am Viper30 on here I love brawling you! But, who are you on here? There isn't any name associated with the comment...TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 15:57, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I GOT DIBS! i still wanna brawl you from last night. I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 15:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks TC. Can you train me please :D I need higher G power and how to get higher move sets :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:08, August 16, 2010 (UTC) So many people to brawl, so little time! I love this game, can you tell? I started making a list of requests so I can try to get everyone in. Airzel - last night I think I was interrupted by getting the kids into bed and when I returned you were gone - I definitely owe you one! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) can you brawl now??? I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:14, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If I brawl now, then I won't get anything done on the Wiki! :) I need to get lunch started for the kids too, and would hate to just beat you fast so I can get to that. ;) TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 16:18, August 16, 2010 (UTC) OH COME ON MOMMA! you just HAD to put it like that, didn't you? ;) I'll never stop thinking[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'that family is']] much more than blood. 16:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey TC i just got Aquos Lythirus on ebay it is supposed to come in three days and see ya Viper30 --I can't wait to see it! Brawl ya' later! TC Oh I have windows XP so do you know anything about that Shadow96/linehalt (talk) 16:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Operating System (You said Windows XP, right? Do you have Service Pack 3?) I don't know Browsers you use Internet explorer Current method of capturing screen shots, if any? none Laptop or Desktop or other? laptop You have to leave message on other person's talk page. You should make a Dimensions Battle Video on Youtube. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Correction Windows Vista and where do I download the updates?Shadow96 (talk) 15:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC)shadow96 **I don't know who left this message.** TC TC I meant like you write message's on you're won talk page and it looks like you are talking to yourself. AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 15:40, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You. Me. Brawl. Now. Please. Undone,[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||''' it has begun,]] I'm not the only one. 15:52, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Momma Rogue, please teach me now? AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'''This user is Amazingly awesome]] 16:20, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It is ok. Because I am at the library and I am bored so i asked. Bai then :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 17:05, August 17, 2010 (UTC) the difference is the 2 was a back-up wiki in case the badges couldn't be removed. Strikeflier, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos||'Merlix, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| and Helix were here.]] 16:30, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Adding onto AoH's comment, it totally failed. I got admin rights and blocked GaiaDrago for a year onhis own Wiki :D AΩ[[User_Talk: Agent Z||'This user is Amazingly awesome']] 16:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Which was not right. He already got out of that, Z. It's his Wiki, not yours. Though he did get snappy. 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:39, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Hi. I'm Steelearth. I was just leaving DM a message, and noticed your question. I can help there. The "Bakugan two Wiki" is a Wiki made by the User "GaiaDrago". They made it as a supposed "backup" to this Wiki if the badge system gone made this Wiki plumet. But so far it is being built slowly. I am an admin there. Gaia has tried to re-make the articles here, there. But I was dissapointed when he made a blog that hated on Recgameboy. I since then rarely edit there. Anything else? 5tee1-O4teen|Joking!|GASP!!! 16:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that. I fell asleep while I was watching a movie and I just woke up. I will get on today whenever. It was 1 o clock in the morning in pennsylvania. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 12:56, August 27, 2010 (UTC) You are minnisota right? I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 15:31, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I am really bored and what is you're weakest Dimensions Bakugan. I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 18:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok. Mine is probobly my fencer. Forthe ones i redeemed it's Lumino or Kraxix I LOVE SCOTT PILGRIM!!!!!!!!!!!! file:scottguitar.gif file:ramonahammer.gif file:ramona.gif 21:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Momma on kid's online game and wiki??? "-_- Hello Sorry for that. It's sorta cool too. DarkusAlpha (talk) 02:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah me too and BRB i will come back real soon [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Back [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 15:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Nothing, I was just changing other stuff. --Recgameboy | Monarus is [[User blog:Recgameboy|'HOT.']] 23:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Is your linehalt from the gift from your code. . Want to see my progress on Dimensions. I have the Power OF ROCK!!!!!!!!!! 14:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC)